


The Best Promises Are Those Kept

by Daisyith



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Longing, M/M, implied sex, long distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 15:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15318261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisyith/pseuds/Daisyith
Summary: When Dan moves to Ferrari, he promises Max that it doesn't matter how far apart they are, there'll always be time for each other. In reality, that promise is hard to meet.





	The Best Promises Are Those Kept

Tired, Dan ran his fingers through his messy curls. He slumped further in his chair, as his eyes felt heavy. He wore purple shadows under them and an ever-growing stubble around his cheeks – a badge of his exhaustion. It had been arduous work, a series of days that each stretched to an eternity. He longed, at the end of each one, to climb into the comforts of his bed, already warmed by the other man. But alas, he was stuck in Italy while Max remained in England – the punishment of wearing red. There was no sweet release at the end of each day. No warmth from another body. No smile or laugh to cheer him up.

Excited and enthusiastic, Dan had literally jumped at the chance to drive for his dream team. He could remember, at an early age, imagining himself in red overalls, the prancing horse a proud emblem for himself and his team. And now, at only 29, his dreams had come true. His car was amazing. 

Despite the giant smile plastered across his face and the unstoppable bounce in his step, Dan walked around the factory with a heavy weight on his shoulders. He recalled the whispered words, the shared promises he’d made with Max: It didn’t matter how far apart they were, they’d always make time for each other. But Dan realised how difficult that was. There were the phone calls and text messages, but it wasn’t the same. No longer teammates, he pined for the press conferences, media commitments and publicity stunts he’d once dreaded. He used to spend nearly every day with Max, now he was lucky to spend an evening. Having Seb as a replacement, just wasn’t the same. 

It would take some getting used to, the team, the car, the distance. He loved wearing red, but he’d give it up in a heartbeat if he could be back in blue, Max at his side. 

Dazed, Dan reluctantly peeled his eyes open to someone tapping on his shoulder. It took him a moment to place where he was, disoriented in the unfamiliar plane. His neck ached, cricked in an uncomfortable sleeping position. He blinked, pushing away his blurry vision. For a moment, he thought Max was standing before him, that Ferrari had been a distance dream. But as he blinked away the sleep, Dan realised it had been Sebastian rudely waking him, 

“Morning sleeping beauty.” Seb teased. Dan desperately hoped he hadn’t been dribbling, “It’s nearly time to land, thought I’d check if you were still alive!”

“Sorry.” He said sheepishly, “Been a busy week!”

Seb nodded, “It’s only going to get busier mate!”

Being one of the newest changes amongst the grid, it was inevitable that Dan’s name kept appearing next to nearly every press conference. There was that, the track walk and the team brief… not to mention everything else! He longed to be in the relaxed hospitality suite of Redbull this weekend. Through mindless chatter, Dan and Seb occupied the remainder of the flight and the drive to the track. Before he knew it, he was at Silverstone.

As he passed through the barriers, he slowed. There was Max. Dan lifted his hand in a wave, offering one of his infamous smiles. Max smiled back, he opened his mouth but before he could speak, a sharp voice cut through the air,

“Keep moving Dan.” Someone said, at the same moment another voice instructed Max to continue walking. The fast pace of track life. Sometimes Dan hated it. 

The only thing that kept Dan going was the thought that later, he would be able to share the darkness of the night, the warmth of his bed. He longed for the day to be over. 

Eventually, as dark shadows were cast over Silverstone, Dan was able to retire to his room. He had text Max the number, anticipating the other man soon. Once the door was open, Dan kicked off his shoes before he fell on the bed, his face squished by the pillow. He couldn’t be bothered to undress, leaving his shorts and red shirt on. He was nearly asleep when someone knocked on the door. 

“Come in.” He slurred sleepily, knowing it would be Max. Who else would be visiting so late?

Max pushed through the unlocked door, smiling fondly at the sight before him, “Hey sleeping beauty.” He joked as he sat beside Dan, gently touching his sun kissed skin. 

With immense effort, Dan pushed his head from the pillow, “Second time today I’ve been called that.” He pouted, his bottom lip stuck out in an irresistible fashion. Max just wanted to kiss it. 

“You must really be beautiful then.”

“Do you think?” Dan asked, batting his eyelashes against his tanned cheeks and flicking his ‘long’ hair back from his face. 

Max nodded, leaning forwards, “Very.” He murmured before pressing his lips against Dan’s, capturing them in the kiss he’d be dreaming of all day. He’d been waiting for this moment for a long time.  
\--  
Dan couldn’t catch his breath, his chest rising and falling erratically. A warmth had spread through his body, leaving him feeling content and happy. The worries of the day, no longer important. A thin layer of sweat covered his skin, but he didn’t care. He knew his cheeks were flush, his eyes barely open. He knew this, because it was mirrored in the man next to him. 

“Come here.” Dan whispered between pants, raising his arm and encouraging the other man to come closer. He wanted to feel the warmth of Max’s skin against his own. The other man rested his head against Dan’s chest, closing his eyes as he listening to the Australian’s rapid heartbeat. It was comforting, the constant beating.   
“I’ve missed you.” Max murmured sleepily.

Dan smiled sadly, the two hectic schedules rarely coincided but when they did, they had moments of wonderful passion and pure euphoria. And that was enough. They both longed to be beside the other but the thought of even a night together, kept them going through the long days. It was worth it for each second spent together, “I’ve missed you too.” He said, gently resting his hand against Max’s cheek, his thumb skinning over the soft skin, "I'll always make time for you."


End file.
